


Killer Faggots

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Defends Bucky, Clint is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint defends Bucky to the pressI know the word faggot is a slur. My use of it in the title and in the story is to take the power away from the homophobe who uses it and place it in the hands of the people it was used against.





	Killer Faggots

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterHawk Bingo  
Square G1 - press conference.

“Hawkeye, you were spotted kissing the Winter Solider last week, are you two involved in a romantic relationship?

Clint hated press conferences; they were boring and reporters asked stupid, rude questions. Usually they mostly ignored him in favor of Tony and Steve, but he had been expecting this question ever since someone had posted a picture of him and Bucky kissing in the park on line. The rest of the team knew about them and Bucky had told him he was fine with them coming out when they had discussed it.

“Yes, we are.” He said.

“What’s like to be dating a monster?

“What?” he cried in shock.”

“What’s it like to be dating a monster like the Winter Solider? The idiot asked again.

Clint could see red starting to creep in around the edges of his vision and he really wanted to strangle the dumb ass, but that wouldn’t help anything, so he took several deep breathes before locking eyes with the jerk, pinning him with his Hawkeye stare.

“You mean what is it like to date James Buchannan Barnes, the longest held P.O.W in history?” he asked in a deadly calm voice.

“No, I meant what is it like to fuck or be fucked by a stone-cold killer because that’s what he is.” The asshole stated.

Clint felt Steve stiffen beside him as he started to speak. Clint squeezed his arm, cutting him off before the words left his mouth.

“James Barnes was held hostage, tortured, and controlled for seventy years.” Clint said, his voice so cold he was surprise he couldn’t see frost coming out of his mouth “He is not responsible for his actions during that time.”

“That’s a load of bull shit.” The guy said with a sneer. “He was sent out alone, if it was so bad, he could have escaped then.”

The room had fallen silent, all eyes and ears focused on Clint and the douche bag reporter.

“You ever been tortured?” Clint asked. “Ever been in so much pain that you would do anything to make it stop and to make sure it never happened again?”

“No, but this isn’t about me…” the guy started

“Sargent Barnes was tortured for seventy years.” Clint cut him off, “Battle hardened soldiers have thrown up, wept, and passed out after seeing footage of what was done to him. Your weak ass would be a blubbering useless wreck if you ever saw it, so before you make any more disgusting, untrue comments about the man, you might want to do some research on brainwashing and torture and get your facts straight.”

“So, you’re saying the public should just forgive and forget everything he’s done?” douche bag asked. “Does he deserve that after all he’s done?”

Clint really wanted to leap over the table and just pound the son of a bitch into the ground.

“I’m saying he deserves compassion and understanding and peace and love just like anybody else.” Clint said. “I’m saying he deserves to live his life without judgement by ignorant, intolerant, son of a bitches who are just trying to cause a sensation to get more readers.”

“So, the public should just except that it has killer faggots defending it?”

The crowd of reporters quickly backed away from douche bag in shock as Clint had had enough of this homophobic fucker; he snarled and started to leap over the table, coming to a halt as Steve grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

“If we stop, who’s going to do it?” Steve asked. “You?”

He glared at the jerk for a minute then he, Tony, and Clint all turned and walked away. Clint silently fumed with rage all the way back to the tower. He stomped of the elevator, headed for the bar when Bucky swept him off his feet.

“My hero.” He said, kissing Clint until he was breathless.

“I really wanted to beat that jerk to a pulp but Steve wouldn’t let me.” Clint complained when Bucky had set him down.

“I know.” Bucky soothed. “I still appreciate you defending my honor, tarnished as it is.”

“Nobody’s perfect.” Clint said. “I bet we could dig up lots of dirt on that guy. Hey Jarvis…”

“No, we’re not sinking to his level.” Bucky interrupted.

He put a finger over Clint’s lips when he started to protest.

“We are, however, going to send him a gift basket of condoms, vibrators, and assorted anal toys.”

“Rainbow condoms,” Clint said with a wicked grin, “and an assortment of flavored lube.

“Jarvis, please place an order from that shop in the village. Sign the card from the Killer Faggots. XOXOXO.” Bucky ordered.

“I love you.” Clint told him.

“Love you too.”


End file.
